


Nocturne in D♭ major

by pocketsfullofmice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious consent and dubious meals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/pseuds/pocketsfullofmice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal enjoys seeing Will eat. Will just enjoys the attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne in D♭ major

**Author's Note:**

> look, i wrote another thing, my mama would be so proud
> 
> feel free to hit me up [here](hughdancytwinkfanclub.tumblr.com) (or maybe just hit me i don't mind)

There was no pretence by this point; they had moved past that stage a long time ago. It had been a slow process for both of them. For Will, he had been gradually encouraged into trusting Hannibal,. He had to be coaxed into opening up, into accepting him and learning to trust him. And for Hannibal, the process had been slower. To become so involved with Will, on such a carnal level, was to risk exposing his true nature. 

That wasn't to say Hannibal would immediately show himself. No, he had an excellent level of control when it came to sex. He had his own rules to follow, his own limits on what he could and would say and do. But his control also went to a physical level. He could hold himself back for hours, dragging it out until his partner broke down and begged him to finish. He could also do the opposite- he could come within seconds and leave his partner wondering what had happened. But sex- the actual act itself- was another bundle. The idea of being gentle and kind was difficult for him. Sure, he was capable of it, but it significantly reduced his enjoyment and Hannibal was nothing if he wasn't a selfish lover. And so it had taken a long time, to finally coax Will closer into his web and to undress him.

But undressing him was only part of it. Hannibal enjoyed the events leading up to the moment when Will's hideous plaid shirts finally hit the floor.

As it was right then, Will was shivering, his eyes shut and lips parted as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. He had his hands placed on Hannibal's dining table; he knew now the exact place to put them, the amount of pressure, how to curve his thumb underneath. He was heaving hard, swallowing every few seconds. It was amazing to watch; Hannibal sat opposite, calm, his hands folded on his lap.

'Look up.'

'Dr- '

'Open your eyes and look up.'

Hannibal could see the minute crease in Will's brow as he struggled with the command. His upper lip curled back in a display of aggression, but it was over in a second as he forced his eyes open. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and rested his gaze on Hannibal's forehead. The trembling man sucked in a breath through his teeth and finally turned his gaze to the platter between them. The carpaccio was displayed in a ring with slivers of parmesan and rocket leaves on top. A cold meat fork sat next to the plate, ready for Will.

'Dr- '

'You know what you need to do, Will,' Hannibal said calmly. 'Or shall I help?'

Will's head dropped in submission. Hannibal waited, unconcerned. While they had never had an explicit discussion about safe words, there had been a silent agreement that if Will ever used his first name, whatever was going on would cease immediately. Hannibal would kiss behind the man's ear, lick along the soft skin and wait until the shaking ended. Admittedly, Hannibal did lack in terms of after care, as compassion was foreign to him, but Will was so desperate for physical affection that the merest whisper of lips against his cheek was enough for him.

Will finally nodded, a shaky action that seemed to exhaust him. His arms shook, and a hand slipping along the table before repositioning quickly. Hannibal let it slide; Will was getting better at not fighting psilocybin in his system, even if he did on occasion slip up. 

Standing, Hannibal walked slowly around the table. Will twitched with every step, his head turning with Hannibal's movements, though his eyes had started to shut again, his hips giving small jerks. He was desperate to rub against something; he always was. If Hannibal allowed him, Will would rut against a mattress until he came. Some nights he did. Hannibal would wind him up and sit back as Will jerked himself, desperate and keening, with more than just mushrooms in his system.

Not tonight, though.

'Easy.'

Hannibal placed a firm hand on Will's shoulder and turned him, so he was sitting on the edge of the table. While he wouldn't normally allow it, Will did have certain privileges. Moving the teapot aside, steam still rising from the spout, Hannibal pulled the platter closer and speared one of the slices of meat. Will continued to tremble, sweat starting to cause his shirt to stick to his back.

'Dr Lecter,' Will rasped, his head falling to the side. ' _Please_ \- '

'Open up, Will,' Hannibal said patiently, uninterested with what he had to say, to plead, to beg.

With a slight shiver, Will parted his lips. Hannibal slid the piece of meat in, pushing it back with the fork. It wasn't all human flesh; there were a couple of slivers of beef and pork mixed in. It was always interesting to see the man eat human flesh, though. He didn't know what it was, but whenever it slid past his lips, he would start to wiggle, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. The more drugged he was (depending on what was pumping through his system), the more a reaction was elicited. He would sigh and rub his feet, his hips rolling as he moaned, his tongue knowing what the meat was even if his concious mind wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge it. It helped he had a tendency to suck on his fingers.

As expected, Will let out a quiet moan at the first taste. His eyes rolled back as he chewed the raw meat, sinking a little down the table. Hannibal stroked his cheek, the fork balanced between two fingers. Tilting his head, he ran his thumb over the man's full, lower lip, able to smell the meat from where he stood.

'Enjoying that?'

Will nodded, licking his lips, his tongue teasing Hannibal's thumb.

'Want more?'

Another nod. 

'Take off your shirt.'

Will did as he was told. He had learnt long ago to follow those kinds of orders. The quicker he did as Hannibal asked, the quicker he would receive a treat. He tossed the shirt aside carelessly and leant back against the table again with a sigh. Hannibal frowned slightly, but chose to ignore it. He needed to pick his battles.

Skewering more of the meat, Hannibal rolled it up and slid it into Will's open, waiting mouth. Will shivered, his teeth clamping down on the fork. When Hannibal tried to pull the fork free, Will kept his teeth there, locked in place. Hannibal frowned and tapped Will's nose. Will's eyes opened, but his jaw remained firmly shut; his pupils were blown, cheeks flushed pink. There'd been more than mushrooms in the tea, and it was starting to show. Diazepam, for one. The fact that Will had consented had been delightful in its own right, but seeing him like this was wonderful.

'Open up, Will.'

Will made a sound that was most likely intended to be a growl. As it was, it sounded more like a stifled groan. With a trembling hand, he pushed Hannibal's hand aside (or tried to), and grabbed the end of the fork.

'Said- said if I behaved you'd- ' He rolled his hips, his head falling back. 'Not _fair_.'

Hannibal ran a lone finger down Will's cheek. His skin was clammy, his tongue constantly flicking out to wet his dry, red lips. Will shivered, his chest heaving as Hannibal's finger came to rest at the tender underside of the man's jaw, the tip of his nail pushing in. With his other hand, he managed to get the fork free and set it down on the platter.

'Dr Lecter, for fu- '

'Uh-uh.' Hannibal dug his nail in, forcing Will to lift his head up, his brows knitting together tight at the pinch. 'No foul language.'

Will let out a noise from the back of his throat. He sounded strangled, frustrated. Sliding his finger along Will's throat, he took a step back. Will panted and opened his eyes, his gaze settling somewhere to the left of Hannibal's head. Counting back from five, Hannibal watched as Will collected himself.

'Let's try this again, shall we?'

Picking up the fork, he skewered the meat again and raised it to Will's lips. Will bit into it and started to chew, his eyelids starting to flutter. He reached for the fork, but Hannibal batted his hand away. Will was persistent, though, and Hannibal finally relented. He watched as the man reached for the tray with a shaking hand, breathing hard as he chewed on the raw meat and stabbed another slice. He was quietly rolling his hips the whole while, desperately seeking for something to rub against. Lowering his hand, Hannibal pressed it to Will's straining erection, feeling the heat through the material, the way it curved to the left. Will groaned, his mouth falling open.

'Uh-uh,' Hannibal tuttered, removing his hand to gently shut Will's jaw. 'Chew with your mouth shut.'

The man groaned, impatient, as he chewed. He swallowed hard, Hannibal watching the way his Adam's apple bobbed. Returning his hand to Will's erection, he leant forward and licked slowly along the lump on his throat, his fingers all the while trailing up to Will's belt. He felt the man tremble as he reached for another slice of meat, the slight _chink_ of metal on metal as he hit the tray. This close, he could smell the human flesh, the spices, the salt. Undoing Will's belt, he started on his fly. First the two buttons, deftly undoing both (though he did take a few extra seconds with the second), and finally the zip. He felt, rather than heard, Will gasp; the jump in his Adam's apple, the shiver up his spine, the way his arm fell beside him and almost hit the table.

'Oh, god- '

Hannibal ignored Will's gasp. Reaching back up, he pulled Will's belt slowly from the loops of his slacks, sliding it out and coiling it up. Setting it aside on the table, he took half a step back. Will was starting to slump, his arms bent, head back. Half the meat had gone, the rest scattered on the plate from where the fork had slid, where he had struggled to get it on the cutlery. Will opened his eyes; they were almost all-black, just a pale blue-grey ring around his blown pupils. Swallowing hard again, his lips red and swollen from where he'd been pursing them together, he reached for Hannibal.

'Fucking hell, just do it already, it's not fair to make me fucking wait- '

Hannibal struck him across his cheek; Will's head snapped to the right, his cheek instantly red, a minor welt forming where the side of his hand had hit the hardest. He went still, aside from his heaving chest, the flutter of his eyes beneath his leads. His dick was still hard, though, a wet spot forming on his boxers. Hannibal watched it, the way Will's erection slid against his boxers as he rolled his hips. Stretching his fingers out, he ran the tip of one over the head of his cock. Will shivered, his hand blindly searching for the platter. Hissing, he managed to hook his fingers over the edge and held it.

Before he could upturn it, Hannibal grabbed Will by the hips. Pulling him forward, he shoved his pants and boxers down in one smooth movement. He slid down with them, landing with his knees on the floor. Will cried out, his hips rocking up as his cock bobbed, curling up to his belly. With a forceful shove, Hannibal pushed Will back against the table. The man fell back, a gasp coming from him. Still holding onto the man's hips, Hannibal forced him to still, his mouth going to his cock. Will cried out as Hannibal dragged his lips over his length, feeling the heavy weight of it on his tongue. 

He loved tasting Will. He tasted of fear and anxiety, of a desperate need to be accepted and liked. He filled his mouth, his senses. Will moaned, and Hannibal heard the soft thud of his head against the table as the man fell back. The platter rattled. Hannibal opened his eyes to see Will's hand reaching over, finding the last slices of meat. While he'd normally chastise the man for using his hands, strike him again for his insolence, he decided to let it slide. Watching Will turn so animalistic was arousing. 

Pale and pink, the smell of raw, human flesh wafting over to Hannibal, the man shakingly placed the pieces into his mouth and started to chew. Letting out a satisfied growl, Hannibal watched him and swallowed Will's cock, letting it hit the back of his throat. Given how he had pinned Will's hips to the table, the man could barely move, though Hannibal could feel him, his muscles wanting to rock up, to thrust into his mouth.

Spit collected at the corners of Hannibal's lips, his jaw aching as he watched Will chew, his fingers lingering by his own mouth. He was whimpering as he ate, soft, keening noises coming from him. The man was breathless and panting when he finally swallowed the meat down. His hand remained by his face, his fingers trailing of the welt, the reddened skin where Hannibal had hit him. Hannibal hollowed his cheeks out and slowly pulled up, watching and listening as Will cried, thrashing slightly. He gave Hannibal a petulant look when his mouth was no longer there and pouted.

' _Rude_ ,' Will spat out.

Without a word or warning, Hannibal grabbed Will's shoulder and flipped him onto his stomach. Will gasped, his fingers still near his cheek, and squirmed a little. Placing a firm hand on the small of Will's back, Hannibal kept him down on the table. He could clean the wooden surface later; this was worth it.

'Now, Will,' he said smoothly, running his hand down Will's back and over to his ass. 'Are you sure you want to go down that path?'

Will hissed and keened back. Hannibal's hand slid further down, squeezing the tight muscle, and watched him. As Will quieted down, Hannibal stepped back. He dragged the chair over that had been kicked aside and sat down behind Will, his hand continuing to run over the man's soft ass. Digging his nails in, he moved forward and ran his tongue over his hole, quick, just enough for Will to feel and react.

'Jesus- '

Reaching up with one hand, Hannibal gripped Will's hair and tugged tight. The man cried out as Hannibal pulled, jerking his head back. Giving another short tug, Will held up a hand.

'I'm sorry, Jes- fuck, I won't do it again.'

The apology wasn't perfect, but it would do. Hannibal wasn't all the interested in stopping, anyway. He wanted to taste Will. He was obsessed with it. It didn't matter what he tasted, it was all perfect, Will was all perfect. So beautiful, so full of potential. And this was just one way to taste him, a way that was intimate and in many ways crude. It made Will blush and whimper, it made him beg for more and attempt to crawl away from Hannibal in shame. He would inevitably sob at some point, hot tears of pleasure when Hannibal stretched him open with his fingers and pushed his tongue inside.

This time was no different. Will's fingers clung to the table, desperately for something to clutch at. His palms were sweaty, though, and he slid, moaning loudly. Hannibal's hands just held onto his hips, keeping him in place as his tongue pushed in. Will cried out, shaking his head. Hannibal's fingers dug into one of his cheeks again, enough to hurt and bruise. Will instantly stopped whimpering, though he did heave and quiver. Lifting his head, Hannibal ran his fingers over Will's wet hole, his fingertip pushing against it, pushing inside. He had to be careful; when Will was in this state, he had a tendency to push back, to fuck himself on Hannibal's fingers. As tempting as that was, he didn't want Will injured (though it was gorgeous to watch when his fingers were slicked up). So he kept his hand tight on his hip, forcing him to be still.

Pushing a finger in, he watched as Will pressed his bruised face to the table, his back curving, mouth open. He was always beautiful like this, a thrashing mess of a man, barely able to control himself. Hannibal added a second finger, far slower than he would have liked. Will was tight, tense, and Hannibal had to stretch him slowly. It was frustrating, and it took longer than he would have liked, but he finally had both fingers in. Will was writhing, eyes shut and mouth open, gasping every time Hannibal's wet tongue slid against him, moaning every time his tongue pushed in between his fingers.

Unlike Hannibal, Will didn't have the same amount of control as he did. He came with an ashamed cry, his hips jerking, his chest smacking on the table. Hannibal lifted his face, but his fingers stayed inside; he would need to wait until Will had stopped jerking before he could pull them free. He listened to Will's heavy breathing, his rasping. As Will calmed down, Hannibal slipped his fingers free. Taking him by the shoulder, he turned Will onto his back. As expected, his face was wet, his cheeks flushed pink. His belly was covered with long streaks of white. There were drops on the table as well, where Will had slid.

It would be a shame for it to go to waste.

Bowing his head, he splayed his fingers on Will's chest and forced him roughly down. With a flat tongue, he ran it over the man's stomach. He felt the muscles twitch, Will's cock rubbing against his cheek.

'Need- you need- '

Will reached for him, his hands stretching out. He managed to take hold of Hannibal's hair. He attempted to pull him up, but he was weak, exhausted from his orgasm. Hannibal was too strong, anyway. He took hold of Will's wrists and set them down on the table. His tongue worked over his belly, up to his navel, cleaning him thoroughly.

'You didn't- ' Will whispered, his voice edging on petulance. 'You didn't _come_ , I can't let you- god _dammit_ , Hannibal, you're such an ass.'

The sound of his first name caused Hannibal to lift his head and step back. He let go of Will's hands and bent to pick up the man's shirt. His pants and boxers were still around his ankles, twisted. Will lifted his head, still breathing hard, and watched, confused at first and then realising what he'd said. 

'God, that's not- you know I didn't- '

Hannibal shook his head. Will was starting to lift out of his drug-induced fog, anyway. Offering Will his hand, he helped him up, off the table. The man staggered a few steps and shook his head. His cheek was still red, his eyes a little glassy.

'Shower.'

'I don't- '

' _Shower_ ,' Hannibal interrupted. 'I'll join you shortly.'

It took Will a minute to comprehend what was being asked. Groaning, he pushed up and staggered to the bathroom. He had to shuffle given the state of his pants; he didn't seem to realise what was wrong until he'd made it to the door. Looking down, Will sighed and kicked off his shoes. Stepping from his slacks, he muttered something under his breath and continued on.

Hannibal smiled; he'd join Will eventually, but he had to clean up. They still had dessert.


End file.
